


Report Writing

by alloutforthewar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloutforthewar/pseuds/alloutforthewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some season of secret sex gazing for your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by leiascully's prompt favourite furnishings in the XF Writing Challenge on tumblr.

Scully sighed as she ran her eyes down their expense report for the final time.

“Mulder I still don’t think that Skinner’s going to approve half of these things. Spray paint?”

“He will. He’s been approving that for years.”

“Two mollies?” Mulder caught the basketball he’d been throwing into the air and paused. 

“It was his fault we were away for so long and they died,” he retorted. 

“I’m pretty sure he’ll argue that your fish aren’t his responsibility.”

“Yeah. Maybe. Ok take those off.” Scully pushed her glasses up her nose a little and started typing again. Mulder grinned as he watched her, spinning the ball around in his hands. She looked so beautiful when she concentrated, and she was mouthing words silently to herself as she typed them. 

“Mulder,” she warned suddenly, breaking his reverie. 

“What?” he tried to sound indignant. 

“You’re gazing,” she drawled, eyes still on the monitor. Mulder tried not to smirk. 

“Scully,” he admonished. “You know I don’t gaze at you.” In response Scully looked up at him and removed her glasses, leaning back into her seat. 

“Oh, no?” she asked, a smile playing on her lips. 

“I’m offended you’d even entertain the notion,” he responded, his tone haughty. 

“So on Monday when I was explaining my autopsy results to you and you interrupted to ask me if I’d always had freckles?” He grinned openly now. 

“Agent Dawes was talking about them in the bullpen.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He has this theory that you would’ve been an ugly duckling kid, only now you’re a swan.” Scully arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow, her lips twitching in amusement. 

“What about yesterday when we were at lunch and the waitress had to ask you three times for your order?” 

“I was concerned that you had something on your face.” She nodded sagely. 

“Of course.” He tossed the basketball up in the air again and caught it easily. 

“Agent Dawes called me a swan?” He stilled his motions and beamed at her. 

“He’s trying to work up the guts to ask you out. He seems to think I’m his ally.” Scully snorted. 

“Put him out of his misery, Mulder, please? Don’t make me do it.”

“And tell him what? Sorry, Dawes, Scully’s not interested because she’s actually sleeping with me?” 

“Mulder!” she hissed. 

“I could tell him you’re seeing Skinner. Or you’re a lesbian.” 

“Mulder!”

“Well what should I say?”

“I don’t know! That… That you think I’m seeing someone.” It was Mulder’s turn to snort. 

“Well it isn’t a lie,” Scully muttered. As Scully resumed typing the phone rang, causing Mulder to fumble the basketball, sending it bouncing across the office where she stopped its motion with her heel. 

“Mulder,” he barked into the receiver, grinning an apology at her. “Yes sir. Ok. No no, that’s ok. We’ll be right up.” He replaced the receiver. “Your boyfriend wants to see us,” he smirked, and promptly ducked as a stapler whizzed over his head.


End file.
